FIG. 1 illustrates a top view showing a deployed conventional prior art passenger side airbag 20 in relation to an occupant 22 seated on a seat 24. The seat back 26 is the only portion of the seat shown. Airbag 20 is inflated by an airbag inflator 28. Airbag 20 typically comprises a single inflatable chamber 30 inflated by gas from inflator 28. The face portion or panel 32 of the airbag impacts the occupant's chest, shoulders and head. As can be appreciated, as the occupant's seated position at the time of airbag inflation deviates from the normal seated position by taking a position closer to the vehicle's instrument panel, the velocity at which the airbag impacts the occupant increases. As can be appreciated, if the occupant's body is on or near the cover of the airbag module at the time of inflation, the airbag/occupant interaction is elevated.
It had been proposed that an airbag, such as 20a, be formed with spaced-apart lobes 34a and 34b, separated by a groove or space 36. When this prior art airbag 20a is inflated, it will take the shape as shown in FIG. 2 in which the space or groove 36 is positioned in front of the normally seated occupant, thereby avoiding contact with the occupant's head. The airbag-occupant loading is primarily between the lateral lobes 34a and 34b in relation to the right and left sides of the occupant's torso and the right and left shoulders of the occupant, and impact is lessened if the occupant is out of position at the beginning of airbag inflation.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,880, a grooved airbag cushion was proposed that had a main or central panel and a pair of side panels wherein the central panel had a face panel portion with an opening wherein the opening had edges to which a combination of additional pieces of airbag cushion material formed a recess.
Later in U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,664, this same concept was used to create an airbag cushion with a strategically placed recess at or below the gas inlet passage of the airbag cushion. In this patent, again the recess was formed with several pieces of airbag cushion material and the movement was limited by a separate internal tether.
As can be appreciated, the use of many small pieces of material used to form the grooved or recessed portions of the airbag cushion added to the time and complexity of the design.
The present invention greatly simplifies the manufacture of airbag cushion or airbag cushions with grooves or recesses by eliminating several fabric components.
The present invention provides a simpler and faster way to manufacture these airbag cushions while not sacrificing any performance criteria of the inflated airbag cushion.
The invention as described below can be used in any airbag cushion requiring a groove or recess regardless of where the groove or recess is located on the airbag cushion assembly.